Gekido's Pokemon Journey
by Gekido M-14
Summary: This is a story that represents what I would like my journey to be if I was in Pokemon. It is a little more modern then the show and has more vehicles. Gekido awakes in a hospital. Injured and worried about his new partner, he departs with essentials and his Pokemon. Who are his allies? Who are his enemies? What will happen to him and his Pokemon? Find out, right now.
1. Hospital

Hi, my name's Gekido. Nice to meet ya! I'm here to tell you about my life with my pokemon and how it went. This story is my favorite, and my pokemon seem to like it when I tell it too! Pretty cool, huh? First, I guess I should tell you a little about myself. That's what Professor Oak said I should do anyways. As I've said, my name is Gekido. Right now, I'm 16, so this story takes place like 2 years ago I think. People say I have a bad ramen addiction. I say, there's no such thing as a BAD ramen addiction, heheh! Everyone in town called me a wannabe because I would go around pretending to have pokemon and having fake battles with people. Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't start the story all the way back there... Eheheh. So, I think that's enough for now. You'll figure out what kinda person I am while I tell the story. Oh! And Oak said I should tell the story in third-person. Not sure why though... Alright! Let's get the show on the road! (x-X-x = Signals the telling of the story. o-O-o = Signals present time with Gekido.)

x-X-x

The doors to the hospital swung open in a flurry of gust and noise from the outside world. A stretcher was being pushed across the smoothe hospital floor, racing towards the emergency room. On it, a 14 year old boy from Pallet Town. His name? Gekido. The boy on the stretcher was named Gekido, and he was in critical condition. No one knew why or how it happened, that would have to wait until he woke up. All they knew now was that he didn't have a lot of time.

Round, pink, egg-shaped pokemon known as Chansey were running around every which way, helping the doctors and nurses with surgical tubing and IV bags for the numerous patients.

"Where is the doctor!? We need him now!" A female nurse called from Gekido's operating room. A man in a light blue coat and gloves came running around the corner, followed by two others in the same clothing. "Sorry we're late! What's the situation?" The one in front asked as they entered the room.

"We have multiple gashes to the back and chest areas, along with burn marks and what looks to be an ice shard in the right lung. Multiple broken bones and a fractured skull..." The nurse said, reading the injury report with disbelief. "Th-this boy... he should be dead by now... B-but how..!?"

"Look!" one of the other doctors in the room said, pointing to Gekido who had remained in a fetal position until now.

Gekido's arms slowly opened to reveal a blood stained baby pokemon. The pokemon resembled a very small child, but it was completely white. The top of its head was green in a bowl cut hair style with two flat red horns sticking out of the back and front of its head. This pokemon was called Ralts. Gekido slowly opened his eyes and weakly looked to the nearest nurse. With very shaky arms, he picked up the Ralts and extended his arms so the nurse could take it. The nurse stood there, not knowing what to do, until finally, Gekido yelled, "Save it!"

Saying the people in the room were shocked would be a huge understaitment. The nurse recovered and grabbed the Ralts, rushing it out of the room to a nearby pokemon center (they are in a hospital for humans). Gekido smiled weakly as the Ralts was being carried away. Once they left the room, he blacked out.

o-O-o

I can't remember what happened after that until I woke up again. The operation must've been a success because I'm here now haha! When I did wake up though, I had a big suprise! I can still hardly believe it! Oh... and my mom was there too...

x-X-x

"Ugh... huh?" Gekido's eyes opened quickly. He was blinded by a bright light, making him attempt to jump up out of the cusioned area beneath him. He was stopped by multiple straps going along his body. "AAAAHHHHHHGGGG!" he screamed, alerting nearby nurses and doctors to his location.

"Calm down, calm down!" The doctor said, trying to keep Gekido from thrashing around.

"Ralts! Where's Ralts!?" Gekido kept shouting, looking around restlessly for the injured pokemon. SMACK! A loud sound reverberated through the room, leaving everyone silent. The doctors slowly went over to Gekido and undid the straps that were placed on him. His hand went up to his light tan cheek, the source of the noise. He looked over to see his mother sitting there, looking at him with tear in her eyes, her hand raised like it just hit something.

"Mom..." Gekido whispered under his breath. His expression calmed and he sat there, looking down into his lap, then at the bandages on his arms and half his chest. "Damn.. that guy really did a number on me huh?" Gekido started laughing after he said this, startling many of the people in the room.

"Gekido... who did this to you?" Gekido's mother asked, her voice betraying that she had been crying earlier.

Gekido remained silent. He tilted his head so his eyes were cast in shadow. The room fell silent while they awaited his answer, Kanto police listening carefully from corners of the room. Suddenly, Gekido again started laughing. "Haha! You know what's funny? I don't really remember!" He said with a sheepish grin, making everyone either collapse, face-palm, or sweat-drop.

One of the female officers with long spiky blue hair stepped forward; Officer Jenny. At her side, a orange, black and white dog pokemon; Growlithe. "Do you remember any distinct charecteristics about this man? We are launching an investigation and any information would be helpful." Jenny said, waving to one of the policeman behind her who pulled out a pen and notepad.

Gekido crossed his legs and folded his arms in a defiant way. "I'm not saying anything until I know Ralts is okay." He said with his lips puffed out in a pouting tone.

"Well then it's time to start talking." Jenny said, pointing to a entering woman in a Pokemon Center outfit. Her hair was red and in loops at either side of her head, her nurses cap making the front of her hair go up slightly. She is the head of the Pokemon Center; Nurse Joy.

Joy smiled warmly, lighting up the room with her very presence. Behind her, holding onto her leg, was Ralts. When Ralts saw Gekido it jumped away from Joy and raced towards the him, jumping into his arms and letting out a soft cry. Gekido laughed and hugged the pokemon. "Good to see you too buddy." He said with a smile. Everyonse hearts were definately warmed, until that is Jenny once again picked up the conversation.

"So, Mr. Gekido, what do you remember about this man? What was his battle style? Jenny said, again signalling the man with the notepad to get ready.

Gekido paused for a minute, curling one of his fingers under his chin and assuming a thinking pose. Ralts copied him, wich elisited a wave of, "Awwwww!" and, "That's so cute!" from the younger female nurses. And, awkwardly, from one of the guy ones too (yeah I went there).

Gekido snapped his fingers in rememberence and said, "Oh! I got something!" Everyone in the room leaned closer in anticipation of what he was gonna say. "It was a guy!" Everyone collapsed.

Jenny face-palmed and said irritably, "Anything else?"

Gekido nodded, getting some people who were still interested anttention. "Right before I grabbed Ralts and blacked out, I saw the eight Kanto Trainer Badges on the inside of his coat. His coat was brown, if that helps." He said nonchalantly, and went back to playing with Ralts. When he mentioned that his attacker had the eight Badges of Kanto, they all tensed. The man that said Ralts looked cute, peed his pants.

"Officer Jenny, this is seriouse. We have to report it to the Gym Leaders and the Pokemon League Champion." One of the male officers behind Jenny said. Jenny nodded and walked towards the door. Before she exited she heard, "Officer..." She turned to see Gekido looking at her with the most seriouse face she'd ever seen.

"Don't go after this guy. You'll just be wasting your men." Gekido said, standing from his hospital bed. The doctors tried to get him to set back down but Ralts used Reflect to block their path.

"What are you doing Gekido? You're still injured!" Gekido's mother cried frantically, trying to get him back into the bed.

"Sorry mom. I'm going to look for this guy, and don't stop me. You'll only get hurt." Gekido said, hopping up on the window ledge.

Officer Jenny stepped forward and said, "So what? You can go after him but we can't? That's not how it works! You're just one kid!"

Gekido smirked and crouched down, placing a hand on Ralts's head. "So was Red." He said, getting all of them to recoil and take a step back. "Besides, I have a score to settle with him. He hurt my new partner. Ralts, Teleport." And the two of them were gone.

**A/N**

**Before you say anything, yes I know those aren't Ralts's starting moves, but I thought they would go better with the story. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. No flamers please, it really puts a damper on my mood. I'm sure there are spelling errors in this somewhere so don't correct me please. Review! Ja!**


	2. Star

Hello again guys or girls or whatever you are! Haha, sorry, had to say it. Anyways, I guess I forgot to explain what me or my mom look like last time, huh? Well, here goes nothing. My mom is about 5'6", long brown hair, and fairly thin. Some people say she looks like a kid named Gold's mom, but I don't know who that is. She has blue eyes and almost always has an apron on over a plain white shirt and blue jeans.

Me on the other hand, I take more after my dad. I am 5'9" with medium, spiky, dark brown hair. I have intense, hazle eyes that are greenish around the iris. My face is a medium length along with a thin nose and mouth. I have some stubble starting from my hair going down and connecting at my chin. I keep it trimmed so that is forms a neat and straight line, and curves up slightly where it connects at my chin. I have a medium build, well toned muscles, and broad muscular shoulders. I always wear a red cross on a long enough chain to where it stops in the midle of my pecs.

I think I did a pretty good job of explaining myself, don't you? Haha! Oh, another thing I failed to mention was that I started my pokemon journey late. Usually people start it when they turn 10 or 12. I was 14. My best friend Grace went off about a month ago. Damn, I was so jealouse of her! But, if I went at the same time she did, then I wouldn't have met my team!

Alright! Let's get this party started!

x-X-x

Gekido and Ralts appeared in front of Gekido's house. Gekido started walking to the door and Ralts followed close behind, holding onto the hospital gown that covered Gekido. Gekido opened the door and walked to the right where the stairs to his room was. "Ralts, wait for me here. I'll come down when I get changed." He said to the Pokemon at his side. Ralts nodded and stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Gekido to return.

Gekido opened the door to his room and walked over to his closet. He removed the hospital gown and tossed it on his bed. He looked down and examined the damage sustained to his body. There was a series of bandages running along his stomache and going up to his shoulder. "Crap that's bad..." He said to himself as he reached into his closet and pulled out a pair of red plad boxers and put them on. He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans. When he put them on they fit perfectly around his legs, leaving a little bit of baggyness around his shins and ankles. He looped a black leather belt around his waist and secured it with a small, golden, square buckle. He grabbed a long sleeve collard shirt. It was black with very thin dark gray stripes going down it. It had two pockets on the chest area and black buttons going down the middle.

Gekido slipped into the shirt and butted it up, leaving three buttons undone at the top to reveal the very top of his chest. He rolled up the sleeves of the shirt to his elbows and fastened it so it would stay like that. He again reached into his dresser and pulled out a pair of black socks along with a pair of white and purple Osiris high-top shoes. He slipped them on over his socks and tucked the font of his pants under the tounge of his shoes. He stood up and kicked out his legs a couple of times to make sure they would stay on, which they did. He nodded his content and walked over to his bed. Reaching out, he grabbed a ruby red cross necklace that was layed down on his pillow. He undid the hook at the back and put it around his neck, hooking the chain together again. He let it drop to the middle of his chest.

Gekido walked over to a mirror that was on the back of his door and looked himself over, inspecting himself for any errors. He nodded his content and walked back to his closet. He reached in a pulled out a black leather guitar case that had small circular craters in it, all the same size and shape and going in a straight line. He grabbed six pokeballs and put them into the craters. They fit perfectly. He shook the case to make sure they would stay there, and they did. He nodded his content and carried the guitar case with him down the stairs.

Gekido saw Ralts waiting for him exactly where he said. He chuckled under his breath and motioned for Ralts to follow him. The Pokemon complied and ran over to the boy, grabbing onto his pant leg. Gekido Picked up Ralts and placed him down on the table in front of him, taking a seat himself.

"Alright Ralts, first I have to figure out what to call you." Gekido said, currling a finger around his chin and looking at Ralts apraisingly. "Are you a boy?" Ralts shook its head. "Oh you're a girl?" Ralts nodded. Gekido nodded once and clapped his hands together. "I got it! How about I call you Star?" Ralts let out a happy cry and hugged Gekido. Gekido laughed and said, "Hahaha so you like it? That makes it easy!" He let off a cheeky grin and pulled out one of the Pokeballs from the guitar case.

The pokeball was tinted green and see through on the top, and solid white on the bottom. Star looked at it confused. She had seen pokeballs before, but not like this one. "To answer that look, I make my own pokeballs. I make them so I can carve things into them without actually damaging it. Like for this one, I'm gonna carve the kanji for 'Star'. This is gonna be your pokeball!" Gekido said with a toothy grin. Star smilled at him and let out another happy cry, throwing her tiny arms into the air. Gekid laughed and took out a small black case containing chisles and needles meant for carving.

About ten minutes later Gekido was done, and a beautiful design along with the kanji for 'Star' was etched onto the pokeball. "There we go, all done." Gekido said with a long sigh. He put his materials back into the case and put that case into his guitar case. "Star, I need to put you in this pokeball for a while okay?" Star dropped her head slightly and let out a quiet cry. Gekido smilled softly and said, "I know you don't like it. But I need to so no one else can capture you. My pokeballs have this bug in them where you need to stay in for about twenty minutes before it counts as a capture. Sorry Star, in you go." He tapped the button of the pokeball and it grew slightly. Opening, Star was sucked in in a flash of red light.

Gekido looked down and saw Star inside the pokeball smilling up at him. He smilled back and put the ball back into it's crater on the guitar case. He slung it over his back and walked to the door. Stopping, he turned to his left and grabbed a pair of keys that were hanging on a rack of keys. He opened the door to his house and walked out, closing it softy behind him. He took one last look at his house before turning and walking towards a red and black Acro Bike in the front of his driveway. He got on it and pushed off, making the bike move he started petaling. _"Okay, first stop, Prof. Oak."_

**A/N**

**We learned quite a bit today didn't we. Sorry for the shortness, I was in a hurry. Anyways, thank you for reading! Remember to review! It helps me as a writer and a person. Ja!**


End file.
